The present disclosure relates to exchanging a message between users over a computer communications network, and more specifically, to validating location resources within messages for recipient access.
Messages are exchanged between users over communication networks. Some examples of messages include electronic mail, instant messaging (IM), and Short Message Service (SMS), i.e., text messaging. Emails are composed and sent using a mail client application. A given email message may include payload in the form of text or in-line figures, as well as attachments (e.g., documents, pictures, video files). Further, the email message may include hyperlinks. As is known, a hyperlink is a reference from one document (e.g., the email message) to another (e.g., a web page). Generally, a hyperlink facilitates content browsing. Content browsing refers to the retrieval and presentation of electronic content via a client application, such as a Web browser. Generally, content may include electronic documents, graphical images, audio, and audiovisual and video materials. Typically, content may be stored in a server environment and published for access by content consumers over a computer communications network such as the Internet. Content consumers, in turn, can retrieve content over the network by reference to a network address for the content. Once retrieved, the content may be rendered by the client application.